


Credit

by VividlyLost



Series: More Than My Programming [4]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: AFAB, Aftercare, Established Relationship, Fluff, Markus/reader - Freeform, Otherwise gender neutral reader, Polyamory, Slight dom Markus, Smut, You can't sleep, and Simon was just trying to get some rest, markus had had a long day, simon/reader - Freeform, what could go wrong
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-13
Updated: 2018-08-13
Packaged: 2019-06-26 22:49:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,945
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15672873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VividlyLost/pseuds/VividlyLost
Summary: When you can't sleep and your partner comes home after a long, trying day, things take an interesting turn.  At least you'll have to trouble sleeping now!





	Credit

**Author's Note:**

> First try at writing a poly relationship anything, but I honestly love these two and the concept of a healthy poly relationship appeals to me an incredible amount. 
> 
> Hope you guys enjoy it, let me know what you think!

You rolled over onto your back, kicking your feet out from under the blanket and then almost immediately pulling them back under.  You were restless, exhausted and yet unable to sleep. As your partners had suggested, often, you had put your phone down hours ago.  Most nights, yes, being off of it did help your mind to calm enough to sleep. Not now though. No, you’d dozed a little at the start, comfortable in Simon’s arms as he settled into sleep mode, desperately needing the chance to recharge after the week he’d had, but dozing was all you’d been able to do.  

 

You were too warm and then too cold.  Your mind was awake, and your body was not happy about that; there were just so many things you needed to take care of. Sleep was so arbitrary.  The problem here was that you knew if you tried to get up to take care of any of them you either A. wouldn’t really have the energy to do much more than sit on the couch and stare at your computer, or B. you would get things done, hit a new stride of energy about an hour in, and then stay awake till the sun rose and regret the fact you still had to go to work the next day, something neither of your partners would approve of.

 

Times like these you envied your partners for their ability to just enter sleep mode and stay in it until their internal clocks told them it was a reasonable time to be awake.  They didn’t even really need to be in sleep mode that much, usually. You learned it was an easier way to pass the time than just waiting, or it was a matter of comfort and choice like when they joined you when you went to bed or took a nap after a long day.  Then there were times when stress and activity had them forcing their bodies and processors to run hard for a long time and taking a night to rest was the best way for them to recharge physically and mentally. For androids, they were so utterly human, and you never ceased to be amazed at how much you could possibly love them, or at how much they could love you, the one that was actually human.  Even with all your flaws, and health issues, with the fact that you always made mistakes or failed to read a situation right, or worried yourself sick, your partners still swore up and down that they wouldn’t trade you for anything. 

 

They loved to see you smile and hear you laugh, to see the way your mouth pursed and your nose scrunched up when you were frustrated, the way you went out of your way for others and tried so hard to not need the same care.  You showed them humanity, all the good and bad that came when trying to be better than yourself every day and they showed you how to accept the limitations of that humanity as they grew and faced the world. 

 

Unfortunately, there was nothing at this moment that could have calmed the growing irritation to your nerves over not being able to sleep.  You loved sleep, anyone that knew you knew that, you did not love  _ going _ to sleep.  

 

You sighed, bringing your hands up to rub at your eyes .   _ Love sleep, love to get some sometime. _  That thought made you huff out a laugh, which dissolved into a groan.  You turned your head to look at Simon beside you, looking for all the world as if he were deep asleep himself in the light of the streetlights outside the windows.  Since being with you, he’d learned quickly that you often woke up in the middle of the night or would toss and turn, sometimes taking a while to fall asleep. At first he’d kept leaving sleep mode himself, worried that something was wrong, but you were glad his system knew what to expect so he could sleep through it now.

 

You forced yourself to close your eyes and started counting, hoping that a bland, tedious task like that would make your mind quit and go to sleep.

 

You lost count to other thoughts three times before you gave up.  This just wasn't working. You chewed on your lip for a second and considered your options again.  You really couldn't afford to stay awake with the meetings you had to sit through at work the next day.  Well...there was one way you could probably get yourself to sleep. So you looked at Simon, contemplating the time it would take to determine if it was worth leaving the bed, and after some deliberation decided you could stay put, this wouldn’t take long.  Or so you hoped.

 

Carefully you slid your hand down into your underwear, shifting the shirt you’d stolen from Markus to sleep in out of the way.  It was safe to say that you were not aroused, though given some of the things that had been on your mind recently that was something you could change quickly.  

 

You moved slowly, letting your mind wander.  A recurring thought you’d had of late teased your imagination.  Markus was always more sure of himself than Simon and you wondered how that could translate to a public situation.  If you teased him, subtly. A carefully placed hand, teasing fingers, whispered words and coy looks, kisses that lingered a little too long for public space.  The shadows of falling evening and a rough wall in a deserted corner of the gardens. Lips that you knew could leave what felt like a trail of fire along your skin and teeth that would nip almost too hard in repayment for your teasing.  A hand pushing into your pants to discover how wet you were and a groan of need - 

 

You were lost in your fantasy, your fingers sliding easily now as your belly warmed with need.  

 

You could almost picture him turning you around, undoing your pants with ease and forcing you to brace yourself against the wall.

 

There on the bed you kept your breathing as normal as you could, it wasn’t hard to keep yourself in a facade of calm while completely losing it, at least not if you were the one whose fingers were bringing you closer to the edge.  You did, on the other hand, have to slow your hand. Your excitement had had you moving more rapidly but you didn’t want to wake Simon. You looked at the android in question, trying to judge if he had noticed. 

 

He hadn’t, but your mind did.  Noticed him, that is.

 

You wondered if Simon would ever be the type to break under teasing, pulling you quickly to a secluded location and sate himself with you.  You knew you weren’t the type to actually have the confidence to have sex in public, but the idea was delicious, and Simon, as gentle as he always was, the idea of him being more assertive sent a thrill to your core.  Your mind switched gears as you wrested your eyes from him, from the piercing gaze of Markus and the firmness of his hands to what you could only imagine if Simon was pushed to that point. A pair of usually warm, blue eyes, gazing at you in utter hunger.  A smirk on his lips at the realization that his change in demeanor had you in a state of surprised arousal. Hands that knew exactly how to be gentle guiding you to a room easily locked, and then pressing you against the door. Lips against your ear scolding you for being a tease even while he rid you of your pants.  Slender fingers gripping your ass and thighs so hard they could bruise as he lifted you against the door to wrap your legs around his waist. 

 

Picturing Simon taking charge was quickly wrecking you and you knew you were close.  You’d closed your eyes not too long ago to hold tight to the images in your mind. 

 

Parallel images of Simon thrusting up into you in a darkened room, and of Markus taking you from behind in the shadows of the gardens danced in your head as your fingers worked your clit and teased your entrance.  You were so far into it that you couldn’t help fervently wishing that Simon would wake up, that Markus would come home, wishing they would take you until you could barely say their names. You didn’t want to be trying to keep your breathing leveled right now, or your hips still.

 

A hand slid up your leg to your thigh, warm and gentle, fingers squeezing slightly when your own hand brushed against it during your ministrations.  You froze, on the very cusp of climax, and your eyes flew open. You looked quickly down and followed the hand up to the amused green and blue eyes of Markus.  You wiped your fingers off on your underwear and tried to formulate some sort of excuse. Instead you shrugged and raised your eyebrows at him.

 

“Having fun?” he teased, leaning close enough that you could hear his whispered words.  

 

“I was almost done,” you whined, equalling quietly, “I couldn’t sleep, you scared me!”  That made him chuckle and he kissed your burning cheek.

 

“Didn’t want to wake up Simon?” he asked.  You took a second to respond, distracted by his fingers massaging your thigh, having shifted even closer to your orgasm denied sex.  

 

“No, he needs to rest, I thought it could help me sleep,” you said, voice hitching at the lips that pressed to the sensitive skin just below your ear and trailed to your jaw.  You could feel Markus’s lips pulled up into a smile, god you loved his smile, every iteration of it. When he smiled it was a victory for you and Simon, Markus was always so stoic when it came to his role as the ambassador for androids, as a leader, he showed the least amount of emotions of any one.  You’d seen him slip with anger, but only rarely, and he only let himself smile when he felt safe, when he felt at peace. So the smile he turned on you when he pulled back, teasing as it was, pulled at your heart. You were glad he was home. 

 

You watched as Markus stripped off his shirt.  You wanted to blame your near climax on how the sight made you want to put your hands on him, explore his exposed chest and stomach as you had many times before, but honestly, he was fucking gorgeous, you wanted to touch him even when you weren’t horny.  Was he going to join you and Simon in bed? If so you figured you should probably go wash your hands and clean up a little before hand. At least even if you couldn’t sleep you could talk to Markus for a bit until you could. 

 

When his shirt hit the ground you moved to sit up and slide off of the bed to go to the bathroom, and were stopped by his hand returning to your thigh and his lips pressing against your neck.  Your breathing faltered for a second before beginning to speed. It was so hard to hold onto your facade of calm when either of them were in the mix. 

 

Fingers that had drawn countless orgasms from you before began to massage you through your underwear, teasing you and quickly soaking the fabric.  Markus laughed, his teeth grazing your skin.

 

“I really did have bad timing, didn’t I?” he asked, moving his teasing fingers from above to under the fabric of your underwear sending a jolt through you when he began to circle your clit.  You breathed through your nose, and swallowed the pleased moan you wanted to release. Your eyes darted over to Simon’s sleeping form. The least you could do was to at least go somewhere else with this so you didn’t disturb him, if this was going where you thought it was it would be rude to just do it right next to him while he slept.

 

“Worried about Simon?”  Came Markus’s barely audible words, and you nodded.  You muffled a gasp with a hand when he slipped two of his fingers into you easily, pumping them slowly and bringing that lost edge back into staggering focus.  “Don’t be,” he said. You didn’t know how you couldn’t until he put one knee on the bed beside you to lean over you and you saw the look in his eyes. 

 

Hunger, promise, need, love, and something darker.  The look that never failed to churn your insides. You really weren’t going to last much longer now, you were already at the cusp.  

 

“Markus-” you forced out, your thighs trembling a little as you continued to fight the urge to buck your hips.  He captured your lips with his as you crashed over, helping you stay quiet when you came. Oh it was so much better than if you had finished yourself earlier, so much better.  Markus continued to kiss you even when he’d long since work you through your orgasm and removed his hand from your underwear. His tongue moved with yours, and his hand went back to your thigh.  Markus nipped at your bottom lip and ran the tip of his tongue along it immediately after, your own tongue darting out to meet his. Your breathing was labored and calming quickly, but the hunger in Markus was contagious and he knew just how to work you with only a kiss.  

 

Then he pulled back and you leaned up after him for a moment, almost whining at the loss of him, to which he only smiled knowingly.  His hands shifted the blanket entirely out of the way and gripped your underwear to pull them off and toss them blindly into the dark room.  You swallowed, eyes wide. How was Simon not awake? How did he not know what was going on? You shifted to look at him, tearing your eyes from Markus even as you felt the bed dip under his weight.  Still Simon slept on, but you knew there was no way that was going to last. Did Markus want Simon to wake up to him fucking you? What would happen if he did. The way you felt right now, you really hoped he would, and yet you felt bad.

 

Your head spun back to Markus suddenly when you felt him nudge your legs apart and rub himself against your entrance.  

 

“Wait, isn’t it a little rude to do this while he’s aaahhh-”  Your rushed words, quiet as they were, cut off in a gasp as Markus sunk into you.  There was something going on in his mind and you had no idea what, but his mouth hung open a little at the feel of you around him and then it pulled back into a grin.  He didn’t look worried. No, he looked like he had something in mind, and it made your heart stutter. 

 

“I want you to focus on me right now,” Markus said.  “Look at me.” You nodded, trusting him and whatever he had in mind.  When you first met Markus and Simon you’d met them individually, befriending them, falling for them, and being constantly impressed at how well they were together.  You rarely saw a relationship as healthy as theirs, and when they brought you in, admitting their feelings for you, you never once felt second best, they wouldn’t let you.  Every bad, confused, or doubtful thought or feeling was shared, explored, addressed. You loved them both, and you really felt like they loved you as well, their love for each other never making you feel less.  So you trusted Markus. 

 

Markus lifted your hips and set a steady pace, slow, rolling, and you realized that there wasn’t much movement to the mattress at this pace.  That didn’t stop you from biting on your knuckle to keep yourself quiet. It wouldn’t matter how slow you went if you woke Simon up by moaning.  Markus thrust in hard suddenly and you bit down harder, closing your eyes. God, the way he moved his hips could make you cry out in ecstasy; he was not making it easy to keep quiet.  Then you felt him grab your hand and pull it away from your mouth. When you opened your eyes you noticed he had leaned down a little and his eyes were locked onto yours.

 

“Look at me,” he said again.   
  
“Ok,” you whispered, voice pitching slightly.  Markus pressed your hand into the bed, and you got the hint to keep it from your mouth, though you made sure he knew your feelings on the matter when you made a face at him and dug your nails into his legs.  He kept his previous pace for only a moment more before he shifted your hips and started to drive into that spot inside of you. 

 

He really wanted you to break.  Was that what this was about? If it was, then he was getting what he wanted because you were gasping loudly with each thrust of his hips.  

 

“Markus…” you gasped, eyes flicking to Simon.

 

“Look at him,” he said with a hard thrust, “Look at him and know who’s making you feel like this.”  You turned your head towards Simon, surprise and confusion, and undeniable thrill at the command in Markus’s voice running through you.  The bed was certainly moving now, and Markus hadn’t spoken as quietly as he had previously. You barely cut off the moan that escaped you when Markus dragged himself out of you slowly, and the sunk back in swiftly, repeating the action when you looked at him from the corner of your eye and dug your nails in hard enough for his skin to peel back from where your hands were.  

 

Simon opened his eyes and you felt a trickle of guilt roll through you.  

 

“What…?” he asked, looking from you to Markus and then he froze, his mouth falling open and his pupils blowing wide.  Both you and Simon looked down in surprise to see Markus’s hand on Simon’s leg, the white and soft blue glow of their android bodies registering slowly in your hazed mind.  You looked back at Simon and he looked almost blitzed out when he caught your gaze, breathing faster by the second. Markus chuckled. 

 

With Simon staring at you as Markus fucked you harder into the mattress you didn’t bother masking your moans.  The look on his face as he watched you made you want to give in entirely to Markus, you liked the way Simon was looking at you, it reached something in you that you hadn’t known was there.  You looked up at Markus, his expression giving way to the pleasure he was feeling.

 

“No, I want you to look at him and tell me who’s making you feel this good,” he ordered, bringing his fingers down to work your clit, forcing you to wrap your legs around his waist.  You looked back at Simon quickly, obeying for fear of Markus stopping. “Tell me,” he said again.

 

“It’s you, Markus,” you said, eyes locked with Simon’s. 

 

“Fuck-” Simon mumbled, sounding as if he was the one fucking you right now instead of Markus.  He pressed his head harder into his pillow trying not to move. Was he feeling everything Markus was?  The thought sent a ripple of tension to your core. Markus rolled his hips, grinding into you, feeling your walls flutter.

 

“Who’s giving you this pleasure?” Markus asked, his voice was rough and his hips moved faster.  You almost couldn’t get the words out, you were so close.

 

“M-mar- oh god -” your voice gave out for a moment.  Simon was gasping in time with Markus’s shallow breaths and you registered the fact that he’d pulled his cock out of his boxers and was fisting it in time with the motion of Markus’s hips with yours.  

 

“I want to hear you scream my name when you cum,” Markus growled, close to his own release, hand tightening on Simon’s leg.  Simon groaned, his own free hand gripping the bed sheets. Even as you gave Markus his answer you reached over and grabbed Simon’s hand from the sheets, your grip tight and arm trembling.  He gripped your hand back, about as far gone as you were. “Say it.”

 

“Fu- Markus! It’s you Markus! Markus,  _ Markus _ -” you screamed, feeling him pound into you harder, his hand leaving your clit to grip your hips to steady you as your second orgasm crashed over you.  Your eyes never left Simon’s and you gripped his hand almost painfully hard, trying to ground yourself. Markus swore and bottomed out into you, grinding his hips against yours as he came.  Simon’s body trembled, his lips forming your name as he came at the same time. 

 

It took all three of you a moment to collect yourselves.  Gingerly Markus pulled free from you, the hand that had still been gripping his thigh having moved to rake through your hair as your breathing calmed.  Simon had closed his eyes when Markus had ended the interface, but that didn’t stop him from lifting your clasped hands to kiss your hand. You laughed softly and looked over at Markus who had left to grab a hand towel.  He smiled at you and shrugged, he’d explain himself later. Before helping the two of you clean up Markus kissed you gently on the lips, and then again on the nose making you laugh again. When he moved to Simon you grinned when he did the same.

 

After you’d all cleaned up you settled back into bed in between Markus and Simon, both of them with a hand on your waist.  You kissed Simon before curling into his chest so Markus could wrap around you from behind. A tangle of legs at the foot of the bed and the spots where their hands touched on your waist giving way to connect them.  Peace was finally settling over the room and you finally felt like you could sleep. Still…

 

“Sorry, Simon,” you apologized, not looking up to see his face.  He pressed his lips to your forehead for a moment before responding.  

 

“It’s alright, I admit I hadn’t expected it, but really Markus?” Simon huffed, sounding slightly bemused.

 

“Did you really think I was going to leave you out?” Markus asked.  You nearly turned around to look at him with narrowed eyes.

 

“Not that I’m complaining, that was … heh,” Simon trailed off with a laugh.

 

“But what was up with, y’know,” you asked.  Markus sighed behind you.

 

“I got carried away.  So many people who wouldn’t listen, who wouldn’t accept what I’d done, I wanted credit for something,” he admitted.  You felt Simon shift his hand to hook a finger around one of Markus’s. Oh, you thought. Well, it wasn’t like you would ever  _ not _ give him credit for making you feel good, but something about the whole thing still made you want to laugh.

 

“I’ll give you credit all day, babe, but you couldn’t even keep it all for yourself even when you got it,” you teased, smiling against Simon’s chest when he started to shake with laughter.  Markus pressed his face into your back.

 

“Love you.”  Was all Markus said and your smile softened.

 

“Love you too,” you and Simon said, you with a poorly fought off yawn.  Markus hummed to himself for a moment before telling you to go to sleep.  You didn’t care to argue, you were ready for it now.

**Author's Note:**

> Come find me on tumblr if you'd like! same username: [VividlyLost](https://vividlylost.tumblr.com) OR at my new writing blog [Viv Writes](https://vividlywriting.tumblr.com) where I will answer asks about my writing and even take some prompts.
> 
> And if you like this story, it lives in a series of oneshots I've been working on! [More Than My Programming](https://archiveofourown.org/series/1053845) check 'em out.
> 
>  


End file.
